xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Mason
Dr. Mason is an infamous scientist back in the day, and is one of the Primary Antagonists in the storyline. Appearance Completely pale white skin with green veins. Fadish unfocused eyes. Withering dark grey hair. and wears a white scientist coat. When Mason was human, he had green eyes. Light skin. Black hair. Short mustache and beard. And still weared the old scientist attire. Personality Personality-wise, Dr. Mason is cold, sadistic, brutal, arrogant, charismatic, boastful, and will do whatever it takes to gain what he wants. Dr. Mason believes that all sentient beings deserve to be extinguished from the face of existance if they do not wish to be evolved into a higher plane of beings. Mason's goals are just like that of a power hungry tyrant that wants power above all else, and would evolve himself to achieve the evolution of a higher being. When he was younger, Mason wasn't much different than his current self. He was more dependent on science than the lives of others. He viewed all things to be an incomplete piece of a puzzle, and would go as far as to evolve things by force. He has no shred of remorse or sorrow when those he knew had died, such as when his parents died or when his wife, as Queen Eve, was slain. He even sees his children as future experiments, or as future successers of his ideal of evolution. History Andrew Mason was born a fellow scientist, and had been known as the greatest of his kind. When his parents were killed in a war, he didn't feel any sorrow or hate from it. Instead, he mainly focused on science, and began to believe in the ways of evolution. When he turned 25, he soon met and married Natiya, and they had a son named Fredrick. Andrew spent his years on research, while Natiya was taking care of their son. 22 years ago, when the Black Plague Virus was unleashed to the world once more, everyone in the galaxy was unharmed, with the exception of Dr. Mason's wife, who was one day away from giving birth to Edgar. Andrew put her in isolation, and when Fredrick heard what happened and ran to his father, they witnessed that Natiya had became a monster, and is completely unrecognizable in form. Fredrick told his father to cure her immediately, for he is the best scientist in the galaxy. However, Mason was convinced that Natiya had evolved into a sufficent life form that seem to be the next step in evolution. Fredrick kept arguing to Andrew, but he discarded his son's pleads and told him to learn his place as a soon-to-be scientist. The next day, Andrew allowed Fredrick to feed Natiya daily, and to keep a close eye on her at all time (but didn't know that Fredrick was trying to figure out how to cure her). 2 years later, Fredrick pleaded to his father again to cure her, for she doesn't seem to get any better, and will only eat the living flesh of life forms. However, before Andrew could say anything, Natiya is then heard screaming in intense pain and is about to give birth to Edgar. Andrew told Fredrick to go to her and help in the delivery, and Fredrick accepts. When the delivery was done, and Fredrick only had a few moments of looking at his baby brother, Andrew told him to hand him over. Fredrick hesitates, but hands him over to his father. Andrew then took Edgar into the experimentation room, and had placed Natiya in an isolated cell for containment. He tried to extract Edgar's DNA, and hoped that he can soon begin his path of evolution. In a few hours, he succeeded, and attempted to inject himself of the Black Plague Virus into his body. However, Fredrick comes into the room and tells his father that he's going to stop him from his madness. Unfortunetly, Andrew tells him that he won't, and orders him to leave the room. Fredrick tells him no, and Andrew is disappointed to hear that. He then transforms in front of Fredrick, and tells him that he has now became a higher life form, known as the "king", much to Fredrick's horror. He and Fredrick fought for a time, and Fredrick was forced to flee from his home planet, but swore to himself that he'll save his brother and mother one day. A week later after Fredrick escape from the planet, Andrew then decided to go meet his wife in the cell, and calls her by a new name, Queen Eve. As he got there, he morphs into his Black Plague state, and they mate. After several hours, they finish, and Andrew wants to show her the outside world. From there, Andrew was standing in the sun light, but realized that Queen Eve couldn't stand it. During that time, Andrew then made the decision to engulf the planet into darkness; by creating a machine to cloud the skies in dark and for it to never end. Until it is destroyed manually. Andrew succeeded in this in a matter of weeks, and has finally brought out Queen Eve to the outside world. Nearly two years later, their son, the Black Plague Tyrant, was finally born, and Andrew continued in his experiments to make his monstrous son into the ultimate weapon for evolutionary conquest. It was at this time that Andrew was introduced by Korin Vanick, and Korin proposed a deal to him to create an army that can help Andrew for his ambitions. After much thought, Andrew agreed to the proposition and they worked together as masterminds (but Andrew didn't know that Korin was just using him for his own selfish purposes, too). Andrew continued down the path of evolution, and soon abducted countless innocent people for experimentation to turn them into Black Plague Mutants, and their children, and those that would be born from the Black Plagues. He even systematically sended Black Plague Parasites to planets that have life, and turn them to monstrous slaves from Queen Eve's and Edgar's blood. Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Powers & Abilities Due to infecting himself with the Black Plague Virus from Edgar's DNA, Dr. Mason now has the abilities and powers that are inhuman. He has the following: *'Keen Intelligence:' *'Reproduction:' *'Immense Strength:' *'Slow Regeneration:' *'Telekinesis:' *'Mind Control:' *'Infection:' *'Telepathy:' 'Force Powers' Due to his infection state, and with the mixture of the Force that he extracted from his experiments, Dr. Mason can use the Force to his liking and can use the following abilities: *'Force Push:' He can push away a person from him, and it can cause much damage to them and the area within. *'Force Choke:' *'Mind Trick:' *'Force Travel:' *'Spear of Midnight Black:' Black Plague King Right after infecting himself with Edgar's DNA, Dr. Mason can transform into a Black Plague that he likes to refer to as "the king". He has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Infectous Tendrils:' *'Arm Blade:' *'Black Plague Control:' *'Acidic Blood:' *'Shockwave Roar:' 'Black Plague Ravager' After devouring Queen Eve's remains, Dr. Mason now evolves into a monster that his nearly twice the size than his king form, along with a tail and wings, and horns. He has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Acidic Claws:' *'Flight:' Black Plague Genesis When Mason finally kills and devours Edgar, he becomes a massive blob of a Black Plague, and has grown immensely powerful. He has the following abilities: *'Vast Strength:' *'Vast Endurance:' *'Vast Durability:' *'Dead Summoning:' *'Acidic Saliva:' *'Regeneration:' *'Asexual Reproduction:' Family & Relatives *Natiya Mason: Wife *Black Plague Tyrant: Son *Black Plague Mutants: Children *Black Plague Parasites: Spawns *Fredrick Mason: Son *Juli Mason: Daughter-in-Law *Momo Mason: Granddaughter *Billy Mason: Grandson *Edgar Mason: Son *Madiya Mason: Daughter-in-Law *Klaatu Mason: Grandson Relationships Zack Xargus Dr. Mason has only heard of Zack through rumors and had thought that he was only a naive boy that never understood the means of evolution. When Zack was trying to stop his ambitions, Mason called him an insolent brat that meddles in his plans, while Zack calls him a vile scientist that only cares about his own selfish ambitions for evolutions, even at the cost of innocent lives. Council of Conquerers Fredrick Mason Dr. Mason had always hoped that Fredrick could be a scientist like his father, and even hoped that he would believe in evolution by whatever means necessary. However, Fredrick didn't believe in his father's words, and wanted only for him to be happy about what they have now. When Fredrick heard about his mother being infected by the Black Plague Virus, he asked his father to cure her somehow. But Dr. Mason, learning of the Black Plague Virus's infection and evolving, instead wanted to use her as an experiment for future evolution for all sentient beings. Fredrick continued to argue with him to cure her and the unborn Edgar, but Mason discarded all of his arguements, and had Fredrick learn his ways as a scientist. On that day, moments before Natiya, who is now Queen Eve, gave birth to Edgar, Fredrick tried once more to persuade his father, but soon realized that Natiya was soon about to give birth. Fredrick immediately went to his monstrous mother, and helped deliver Edgar. After a few moments of caring for Edgar after birth, Dr. Mason then came by and requested that Fredrick handed him over to him. Fredrcik hesitated, but did so. Fredrick soon tried to stop his father once and for all, but didn't realize that Dr. Mason had infected himself of Edgar's DNA, and ended up fighting him to a death match, and had no choice but to get out of there without Edgar, or his mother. Fredrick then left his father to his own corrupted world, and went on his own way to living without him, permanently cutting his ties to his father, but promising himself that he'll save Edgar and his mother. When Mason discovers that Fredrick helped Zack overthrow his ambitions for evolution, he is enraged that he has betrayed his father, yet is satisfied that his son has walked the path of evolution (even though Fredrick is trying to stop it). Natiya Mason Mason never did loved Natiya to begin with, only that he married her in order to bear his children so that he can experiment on them for his selfish purposes, or have them become scientists that share his views of evolution. Natiya, on the other hand, cared very deeply for her husband, despite that he wanted all sentient beings to evolve. When Natiya gave birth to Fredrick, she was hoping that he would help his father see the error of his ways, and bring him back to them. When Natiya was one day away from giving birth to their second child, she was infected by the Black Plague Virus and transformed into a monster. Mason kept her sealed for 2 years until she finally gave birth to Edgar, despite that Fredrick argued to Mason to cure her immediately after she transformed into what she is. He immediately took Edgar from her and placed her in a cell for a time. Only after several hours, Mason succeeded in duplicating Edgar's DNA and had himself transformed into a "king", although he was temporarily stopped by Fredrick, who was trying to stop his father, and take his baby brother and mother out of there in order to cure them in the future, but it failed. A week after Fredrick departure from the planet, Andrew then proceeded to meet Natiya, now as Queen Eve. When he finally got there to Natiya, he and she mated for several hours as Black Plagues and he soon had her come out to see the outside world. She soon gave birth to the Black Plague Tyrant after nearly 2 years later and had their son undergo various enhancements to grow stronger. When Queen Eve died, Mason never showed any emotion; proving that he never loved her. Only wanted to have her breed his offsprings. He soon ate her remains to turn himself into the "Ravager", while speeching that they can now live on as one being. When Mason was defeated by Zack, his remains were enough to bring back Natiya to her human self, and doesn't look any older when she transformed into a monster. Edgar Mason Edgar is Dr. Mason's second born son when his wife was human, who then underwent an infection of the Black Plague Virus. After two years from her transformation, Natiya, the now Queen Eve, gave birth to Edgar, and was then put into a cell for a time. Mason continued to experiment on his youngest child frequently until he could duplicate Edgar's DNA. After many years, Edgar was nothing but a guinea pig used for Mason's plans. When Dr. Mason found out that Edgar helped Zack and Fredrick to stop the Black Plague Virus, he killed him and ate his body in order to become "Genesis", but soon ended up being weakened by Edgar from the inside and he had no choice but to spat him out of his body. Madiya Mason Black Plague Tyrant While the Black Plague Tyrant wasn't exactly a third son persay, Dr. Mason had always hoped that it would soon meet his expectations when he had done numerous enhancements to make him into a super weapon to enforce his Black Plague Army. It was born under the condition that both Natiya and Dr. Mason had became Black Plagues, and was soon born nearly 2 years later. When it was killed by Zack and Fredrick, Dr. Mason was enraged, but soon discovered that his first-born son, Fredrick, had helped killed the beast, and is satisfied that he was able to best his weapon. Black Plague Army Quotes *(to Fredrick) "This is not an infection. It is Evolution!!!" *(to Zack) "Evolution requires many sacrifices, and a naive boy like you could never be able to comprehend that!" *(to Natiya's Queen Eve remains) "It appears that even you weren't able to kill Zack, how disappointing. No matter, all I have to do is devour this mass of remains and become an even stronger being to kill him. Then, at the very least, you shall become a part of me." *(to Fredirck) "I had hoped that you would succeed me one day, my son. But it seems you would instead try to stop my plans for evolution for all sentient beings. That angers me, yet it also gives me satisfactory to know that you can best my army, and my super weapon. You are finally understanding what it means for evolution." *(to himself after devouring Edgar) "My power has grown immensely! I have the power of a true evolved being! No one will be able to stand in my way!!" Etymology Mason's name means "to beat, cut." While Solokov, in an anagram, can be respelled as Sokolov, which means "Falcon". It can even be mispronounced as the name Solomon, which is a name that is known for wisdom in Hebrew. Trivia